


Где-то в параллельной вселенной

by Mozilla



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Один из членов Эспады страдает очень редким заболеванием.





	Где-то в параллельной вселенной

После второго проваленного задания, Хичиго понял, что пора сдаваться и рассказывать о своем внезапном недуге. Потому что остальная Эспада начала на него поглядывать недобро, как бы прикидывая, насколько еще у него задержится пятый номер, и не лучше ли этот номер будет смотреться на них.  
Так что, смирившись, он направился на обследование к Заэлю. Тот радостно сцапал его в свои загребущие руки, и три дня не выпускал из лаборатории. Под конец внепланового медосмотра, Хичиго начало казаться, что из него выкачали всю кровь, а на теле нет ни одного места, в которое не втыкалась бы иголка. От разрушения кабинета Заэля спасло только то, что он все-таки нашел причину слабости Хичиго.  
— У тебя очень редкое заболевание, — маниакально сверкая стеклами очков, объяснял Заэль. — Всего второй случай на моей памяти!  
— Хватит трещать, — скривился Хичиго. — Объясняй уже, что со мной и лечи эту хрень.  
— У тебя завелся внутренний шинигами! — радостно воскликнул ученый. — Я пока не знаю, как от него избавиться, для этого надо провести еще пару опытов… В смысле обследований.  
— К черту твои опыты! — воскликнул Хичиго, вскакивая на ноги. — Какой шинигами? Откуда ему взяться у меня?  
— Это мутация, — с готовностью объяснил Заэль. — Возможно, в прошлой жизни ты был как-то связан с шинигами, или даже сам являлся одним из них. И вот, через несколько сотен лет, рецессивный ген…  
— Стоп! — Хичиго поднял руку, останавливая Заэля. — Такие подробности меня не интересуют. Мне надо от него избавиться, вот и все.  
— Но это же так интересно! — удивился Заэль. — Чем он тебе мешает?  
— Всем! — рявкнул Хичиго, вспоминая, как в первый раз почувствовал присутствие кого-то чужого в своей голове.  
Он должен был всего лишь убить трех человеческих детишек, но, уже занеся меч над их головами, понял, что не может двинуться. Так и стоял, как столб, на одном месте, пока они спокойно проходили мимо. Больше всего его взбесило, что они его даже не заметили.  
Во второй раз все было еще хуже, он был на задании не один, а с Улькиоррой. И, когда тот, как всегда педантично выполняя приказ, схватил в плен какую-то девчонку, Хичиго напал на него. Он с ужасом чувствовал, как прикрывает ее от Улькиорры, да еще и кричит, чтобы она убегала. К счастью, его не убили на месте, а просто отправили отчитываться Айзену.  
В результате их разговора, Хичиго сейчас и сидел в лаборатории, выслушивая лекции Заэля.  
— Для начала, попробуй с ним поговорить, — посоветовал ему Заэль. — А потом приходи на дальнейшие обследования.  
— Как я с ним поговорю? — хмуро уточнил Хичиго. — Это же паразит какой-то, он мне работать мешает.  
— Нет-нет, это не совсем паразит, это разумная в какой-то степени сущность, попробуй с ним договориться, — пояснил Заэль.  
— Бред какой-то, — бормотал Хичиго по пути в свою комнату. — И почему именно у меня такая хрень завелась?  
Завалившись на кровать, он некоторое время пялился в потолок, а потом позвал.  
— Эй, ты! Шинигами! А ну вылезай, поговорить надо, — как он и ожидал, никто ему не ответил. Поорав еще минут десять, он забил на это дело, раздумывая, насколько опасными могут оказаться опыты Заэля по извлечению из него этого паразита, да так и заснул.  
Очнулся он в каком-то странном месте. Перевернутые многоэтажные дома, слишком яркое синее небо с пушистыми белыми облаками, солнце — все было слишком живое, настолько, что слепило его.  
— Йо, — раздался голос позади него.  
Он резко повернулся, хватаясь за меч, и встретился взглядом со своим внутренним шинигами. Тот был его точной копией, только тоже слишком яркой — рыжие волосы, карие глаза, черная одежда. Привыкший к спокойному белому цвету, Хичиго чуть не зажмурился от обилия красок.  
— Так вот ты какой, — задумчиво пробормотал арранкар. — И откуда ты взялся?  
— Без понятия, — хмуро ответил шинигами. — Думаешь, мне нравится сидеть у тебя в голове?  
— Так и вали из нее, — Хичиго даже оскорбился. Чем это так плоха его голова?  
— Знал бы как — свалил, — огрызнулся шинигами.  
— А какого хрена ты мне мешаешь? — решил выяснить пустой самое главное.  
— Не могу же я смотреть, как ты убиваешь беззащитных людей.  
— А какая тебе разница? — удивился Хичиго. — Ты же паразит.  
— Сам ты это слово, — возмутился шинигами. — Между прочим, именно благодаря мне, ты единственный из Эспады можешь использовать банкай!  
— Я и без него справлюсь, — отмахнулся Хичиго.  
— Ха, посмотрю я на это, — с издевкой протянул шинигами.  
— Слушай, ты…  
— Не тыкай мне тут, у меня имя есть между прочим, — внезапно обиделся шинигами.  
— Какое имя? — Хичиго даже растерялся. Он до сих пор не мог уяснить, что тот, кто перед ним сейчас стоит, и правда разумен и реален.  
— Ичиго, — буркнул шинигами. — И вот не надо проезжаться насчет оригинальности, — заранее предупредил он, заметив мелькнувшую на лице пустого усмешку.  
— Что ты, что ты, — хмыкнул тот. Разговор начал его забавлять. Если бы еще можно было приглушить яркость окружающего мира, стало бы совсем хорошо.  
— Тут всегда так? — неопределенно помахал рукой он.  
— Нет, сначала тут было все какое-то серое. Я по своему вкусу обустроился.  
— Ты охренел?! Обустраивать по своему вкусу мой внутренний мир?! — возмутился Хичиго, подскакивая к шинигами и дергая его за шиворот. — А ну верни, как было!  
— Не верну! — заупрямился Ичиго, вырываясь из хватки.  
— Ты моя внутренняя сущность, значит, будешь подчиняться мне, — заскрипел зубами Хичиго и врезал наглому шинигами в челюсть.  
Тот легко избежал удара, увернувшись, и отскочил в сторону.  
— Вот это меня в тебе бесит больше всего, — обвиняющее ткнул он в него пальцем. — Все вопросы решаются только дракой.  
— А ты что, пацифист? — ухмыльнулся Хичиго.  
— Да пошел ты, — разозлился Ичиго. — Просто иногда и мозгами думать надо.  
— Кто ты вообще такой, чтобы меня чему-то учить? — Хичиго опять схватил шинигами за шиворот. Тот не вырывался, упрямо глядя прямо на него.  
— Я — это ты, — наконец тихо сказал он и отвел взгляд. А Хичиго смотрел на него, слишком яркого, взъерошенного, хмурого и не понимал, почему не может опять ударить его. Вместо этого он наклонился и неловко прижался к крепко сжатым губам. Ичиго удивленно выдохнул, приоткрывая рот, и Хичиго скользнул туда языком. Было жарко, странно и приятно. Оторвавшись от чужих губ, он замер, не отпуская его, но и не притягивая ближе.  
— Что это было? — хрипло спросил шинигами, смотря на него слегка поплывшим взглядом.  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Хичиго. — Но явно не драка.  
— Явно, — кивнул головой Ичиго и облизнулся.  
— Знаешь, — задумчиво протянул арранкар. — Может, ты не так уж и бесполезен.  
— Знаешь, — передразнивая его тон, ответил Ичиго. — Может, здесь не так уж и скучно.  
Хичиго смотрел в его насмешливые карие глаза, и думал, что исследованиям Заэля не суждено продолжиться. Потому что он сам будет разбираться со своим внутренним шинигами.


End file.
